Let The Games Begin
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: A Friendly game of truth or dare, can turn very hot, very fast. Fax, Hints at IggyXNudge AGES-MAX-16 FANG-16 IGGY-16 NUDGE-14 GASMAN-10 ANGEL-8
1. Let The Games

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 2010!**

**TITLE: Let The Games Begin**

**BOOK: Maximum Ride**

**PAIRING: Hentai: FangXMax/IggyXNudge**

**STATUS: Multichapter: Completed**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between male and female.**

_~Let's Play A Game~_

* * *

Max wanted to KILL Nudge right now. She had suggested a "friendly" game of truth or dare. But the thing was, they all wanted to play, Max wasn't able to say no. She knew it wouldn't stay very friendly for long, and sure as hell not with her and Fang playing together.

* * *

**(Max)**

"OH MY GOD THIS IS GOING TO BE SO TOTALLY AWESOME!"

Nudge was screaming in my ear. I loved her to death, but I wanted to sew her mouth shut sometimes! I apparently had been muttering my words, because Fang, who'd been behind me, put his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear,

"I only suggested it to her to see you so pissed off. You're hot when you're angry."

"YOU!"

I shrieked in fury and sprang up to beat him, only to be jerked back down by my wrist by Iggy, landing on my butt, HARD.

"Just sit and play the dang game I'm not happy with it either, choose him for a dare, THAT'LL punish him. Knowing your sadistic mind."

Fang looked horrified,

"You fucking traitor."

"FANG!" I screamed, just as he clapped a hand over his mouth.

Nudge giggled, and Iggy smirked. I smacked the back of Iggy's head and quickly jerked away before he could hit back.

"OW! YOU-mfmbghgh."

He mumbled as I flung a hand across his mouth.

We were in a circle, Gazzy sat across from me.

"Iggy, truth or dare?"

He said innocently, but I knew he was thinking of a way to blow Dr. Martinez's house sky high.

"No bombs."

I said quickly.

"AWWWWW MAX PL-"

"NO EFFIN BOMBS."

I growled.

"Hm. Fine." Gazzy whined.

"Dare..."

Came Iggy's uncertain reply. The look on Gazzy's face almost gave me a heart attack.

"I dare you... AH! I dare you to go through Nudge's underwear drawer and bring down the pair you think is cutest."

Nudge jerked up, spewing her sprite all over the room. I fell backward laughing so hard I was crying, poor kid. Iggy flushed a bright pink, and raced up the stairs. Hard to remember he was blind, wasn't it?

Nudge looked worried, wringing her hands nervously, what was she hiding? We heard him roaming through her dresser, opening and shutting drawers. A few minutes later, he came down, holding a pink thong in his hands.

Gazzy and Fang nearly busted a gut laughing. Iggy smirked.

"This one is hot."

He said. He must've had a really good feel of them, to know it was a thong, him being blind and all. Nudge was almost purple from blushing. She ripped it from his hands. I, was wildly amused, but was wondering where she'd gotten it, or how. If she had shoplifted stuff without me knowing I would ground her from now until her thirties, we can't do that often.

"Hmm. Bet Max has the same underwear too, go check Fang."

Said Iggy in a sly voice. I gagged, and threw my can at him, hitting him square in the forehead. He scowled and sat down again, looking across the room, and his gaze stopped on Nudge.

_Oh god please no, Don't say her name, please just be accidentally looking at her._

I thought anxiously.

"Fang, truth, or dare."

_thanks god!_

He looked evil.

"Dare."

He said in a mocking voice. Iggy smirked. (As in, "End of the world" smirk.)

"I dare you to..."

He sat there with a calculating look on his face. I was holding my breath, anxiety eating me alive. Suddenly Iggy sneered. I put my face into a pillow and groaned. Iggy laughed,

"I dare you to run upstairs and get one of Max's bras, and hang it on the flagpole outside."

Fang was up and running full speed upstairs to my room before I looked up, little jerk. He knows he's faster on the ground, but who's faster in the sky? I raced outside, looking for his shape against the moon. I felt him whip in front of my face, he was a daring brat. The chase was on. We zipped along the dark, clear sky, I laughed aloud as I heard Angel and Nudge screaming

"GO MAX!"

And Gazzy and Iggy were yelling for Fang.

I saw him smirking, a black bra in his hands. I scowled, pouring on the speed and as he stopped and turned around when he reached the flagpole, I barreled into his chest. We both lost our breath, as we crashed to the ground. He had his arms around me to cushion my fall. We both were laughing so hard it was getting difficult to breath. He held the bra up.

"So, C-cup hm? Are they gonna get bigger?"

He asked, amused. I sat up so his hips were between my thighs and snatched it from him, when I felt something hard between my legs. I looked down, gasping, and tried to pull away, but his arms held me in place, as I squirmed he got harder, until I finally just grinded my hips. He gasped, arching up, but the stupid bastard let go. I got up, staring at his pouting face. I giggled.

"You're cruel."

He whined.

"I'm not cruel,"

I said. Then bent down, my mouth to his ear

"But this is part of your punishment."

I whispered seductively, walking away. I heard him scuffling behind me, as we came into sight I had my bra. Nudge's head turned and she squealed,

"Max won! HA!"

She said, sending a glare to Iggy, which was pointless, sadly. I laughed, and pushed him inside, he tripped over the chair and landed on his back on the floor. As I sat back down next to him he squinted up at me.

"Ow."

He said in a sarcastic tone. It was Fang's turn, as Iggy decided to go sit on the sofa. Fang turned to Nudge, his face was emotionless, but his eyes were... mischievous, or in MY words, demonic.

"Truth or dare?"

He asked, staring at Nudge. She looked up,

"Dare... I think."

She said uncertainly. Fang sneered.

"I dare you to go sit in Iggy's lap the rest of the game."

Nudge looked horrified, as I snickered, Iggy smiled and patted his lap. Nudge slipped across the floor, and nervously sat down on Iggy, he threw his arms around her and pulled her close.

She blushed, without looking up she almost whispered

"Angel, truth or dare?"

Angel pondered this a moment, before deciding on dare. Nudge thought a minute or two, before smiling and saying

"I dare you to search Iggy's mind and tell us what he's thinking."

Iggy jerked his head to look at her angelic smile that I wished he could see. Angel smiled and concentrated hard. Suddenly a shocked expression came up,

"What's "blowjob" mean?"

She asked, turning to me with a confused look. I jerked up, spitting out my coke, glaring at Iggy while telling Angel she didn't want to know. Angel looked confused before shaking it off and turning to me.

"Max, truth...or dare."

_Shit._

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**It's tweaked a little tiny bit. I didn't like it before. This is the first fanfic I EVER wrote, I have no idea where the idea came from but it's here.**

**Just realized there are no truths in this game. How exciting!**


	2. Begin

**(Fang)**

Poor Max. That look Angel has is so, hm. Smug, sly, whatever you want to call it. Angel had a plan, and Max was in trouble. Max actually looked nervous. Put her in a fight to the death with bloodthirsty dogs, fine! Throw her into a simple game of truth or dare, she's terrified. Confusing girl if you asked me, confusing and hot.

_Crap!_

I temporarily forgot Angel read minds, stupid of me. She heard my less than decent thought. I irritably noticed her wink sneakily at me.

_What the hell was she planning…_

The little girl laughed, and I noted Max was staring at an open window, a concentrating look in her eye. I stood up, walked over to the window, and shut it. I turned around and gave a sweet smile to Max. She was pissed. It was sexy. Angel giggled, Max turned to her, and I glared, daring her to say something. She grinned happily and turned to Max.

"I dare you to spend an hour in a bedroom with Fang alone. Let's see some action, hmmm? Yes."

The next thing I heard was a loud crash; Max had thrown herself over the side of the chair, and hit the ground running. I unwillingly began to chase Max, I regained control from our favorite Angel, and raced toward the door, Max was nearly outside as I slammed it shut, grabbed her by her waist, and carried her upstairs. She was muttering every curse word she knew at me in vain.

**(Normal)**

As he marched upstairs into the room he was given by Dr. Martinez he called over his shoulder,

"See you later."

In a seductive voice, he felt Max's breath hitch. He slammed the door shut behind him, and threw Max on the bed. She growled at him and threw herself off the bed. Racing to the door she attempted to open it, finding it locked she slammed against it, hearing Iggy snicker she threatened him to let her the hell out. She heard Fang chuckle darkly, and swung around instantly.

"Don't do this,"

she said warningly, though her voice wavered.

"What?"

Fang purred.

"Aren't you exited?"

He asked, she winced, he took a step toward her, and she felt her back on the cold wall.

He suddenly appeared out of nowhere straight in front of her, as though he were a shadow moving at unseen speed, she gasped in surprise. He pinned her wrists over her head and came very close to her face, staring into her chocolate eyes, she was panting lightly, staring back into his coal eyes.

He kissed her, a passionate and fiery kiss. She tried to move away, but he pressed his hips against her pelvis warningly. She felt his erection, once again for that night. She smiled into the heated kiss, as they battled for dominance, Fang of course won. He quickly picked her up in his arms and shoved her onto the bed once more, not allowing her to move. As he stopped kissing her and began to lift her shirt up he saw her face, his smirk died, she was truly scared now. It was portrayed on her face, swam in her beautiful eyes.

She didn't know what was going to happen. He leaned down to her ear, whispering-

"Ssh, I'll take good care of you, trust me, I love you."

Her breath hitched, he loved her.

Fang loved her.

He slowly pulled her shirt off, and began to lick her neck, trailing his hot tongue to her breasts; he unhooked her bra, her C-cup breasts bounced slightly, nipples hardening when the cold air hit them. He smiled, and nuzzled them, dipping his tongue between them. She gasped, arching up sharply. His hands traveled over her body, he licked down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton teasingly. She moaned quietly, though he wanted her sounds much louder. He all but tore his shirt from his body, smirking as Max stared, walking her fingers down his well-defined abs.

He laughed, and tugged at her jeans, ripping them off, she bit her lip nervously. He bent down, licking along her inner thigh; biting down on her panties, he slowly yanked them down. After they were off her legs, he massaged her thighs, finding a sensitive spot on her upper right thigh, making Max moan in unfamiliar pleasure. He ventured to her folds, licking them gently. Max gasped as he dipped his tongue to her private jewel and licked it eagerly, her sounds and actions went straight to his cock. She pushed against his tongue; he decided she was wet enough for easy access.

He took off his pants and boxers; she took one look at his seven inch penis and whimpered, he smiled reassuringly, reading her thoughts in that special, creepy, way he had. He leaned down,

"Don't worry, you'll stretch. It doesn't hurt for long."

Max quickly decided, that, until the day he has a cock shoved up his vagina, he couldn't talk.

He put the tip at her entrance, she bit her lip, he knew how brave she was being, for him. He sighed gently, massaging her shoulders to help relax her body; he dipped forward, kissing her passionately as he pushed himself inside, playing with her tongue to occupy her attention. When he reached her hymen, he pulled back and thrusted forward, easily breaking through and sinking into the tight heat until he couldn't anymore. She screamed into their kiss, tears forming behind her eyes.

He allowed her the time she needed to adjust, after the second minute of the pleasure engulfing him she wriggled her body. He smiled, and pulled his mouth away. She panted hard as he kissed the tears from her eyes and began to thrust slowly, kissing her neck as she whimpered in pain. It took a few minutes before she didn't feel that sharp sting, and began to lightly moan at the strange, but pleasurable sensations.

He smiled.

"Enjoying yourself now, princess?

He asks breathlessly. She smirked, nodding, raking her nails down his back. He hissed, thrusting faster into her, listening to Max's volume increase. With a pressure building within him, he came inside her, the warm fluids coating her insides led her to orgasm. They lay there a few minutes, until their breath was caught and bodies stopped trembling. Max turned to him, at the same time Fang turned to her. They smiled and kissed again before leaning into each other,

"I love you too."

She whispered, barely audible, as she fell into a deep sleep. Fang was ecstatic, and his first thought was

"I've got to thank Angel."

He then heard a sweet voice in his head,

_"No need. Your happiness is my thanks."_

Angel said. Fang smiled.

_"... And lower volumes."_

She added. He laughed silently at the eight year old. He snuggled into Max's hair, inhaling deeply before sleeping into oblivion.

* * *

Max woke up, Fang was gone, but she could still smell his scent. Smiling, she stood carefully, forcefully ignoring the throb between her legs. She took a shower to cleanse herself, quickly changed the sheets, and headed downstairs. She saw Iggy smiling smugly at her.

"Nice bra Maxey."

He said. She gave him an odd look before she raced to the door, to see a black bra swirling in the wind, from the flagpole.

"FANG!"

She screamed. She heard a clatter and footsteps as Fang dropped whatever he was doing and ran. She laughed, and ran toward him for her revenge.

Life was good with her family, and soon, the world could be happy as well.

She, Nudge, and Angel, chased after Fang, Iggy and Gazzy, as apparently they decided to make a game of tag out of this. Perfectly fine with her.

_Hm. My bra does look good up there._

She thought, laughing as the girls raced after the boys.

* * *

**AUTHOURESS NOTE**

**I'm done! I fixed the ending so it was better and didn't leave you hanging, but NO. MORE. CHAPTERS. Also, I'd fucking kill my partner if they did that to me! Hang my fucking bra. Fucking PRIVACY, hm!**


End file.
